Eternal Darkness
by Ishimaru
Summary: Hitomi returns to the the World of Gaea only to find Van engaged to Eilyn Lamont. The adventure continues in Hitomi's struggle to froget about her love, Van Fanel, and the new evil lurking to entangle the two worlds into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hello everyone, this is my very first fanfic and I deiceded to continue the story of Escaflowne since I like so many others, are dying to see Van and Hitomi together. Hope you like it and please leave comments on what you think of whether I should continue the story or not. Cherrios.

PS: All italics are her thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 1 Never Really Gone 

Grandma, Grandma!" the little girl shouted.

"Tell us a tale of the Great Fanelia!" she said excitedly.

"Dear child, why are ye so eager…?" asked the grandmother as she sat down on her rocking chair. " Well I did promise you, so…

Once upon a time Hitomi Kanzaki met Van Fanel. It was written in the stars that they would meet. It was fate that brought them together.

Hitomi, Van's pas love from the mystic moon has helped him, along with others, defeat the Zibach Empire. She has decided to go back to earth, known to the people of Gaea as the Mystic Moon, but what she doesn't realize is that after 5 long years, fate would once again, bring them together.

_It has been long, way too long since the last time I have seen Van_ she thought to herself as she lay on her bed.

The streets were engulfed in darkness. The gentle spring drizzle hit Hitomi's face through her open window and soon she stepped out of her daydreaming.

She continued her trail of thoughts, _it has been 5 years since I have seen Van, King of Fanelia. Yet somewhere it puzzles me how everything I see reminds me of him. Could it be.. (she thought with excitement) he's CALLING OUT TO ME!.. Or perhaps it's due to the current events and will once again entangle the two worlds together._

Turns on TV, Blurry images

TV Reporter: Due to these current events, all citizens are asked to stay at home till further notices. It has been shown that all over the world, some strange astronomical planet has blocked the sun. This phenomenal has been occurring for the past week and many scientists suggest…

Hitomi turns the TV off

I must be just stressed. Visiting Amano today must have brought back these memories of Van and of Allen and of Gaea.

Slowly her thoughts faded away and she fell asleep. Morning soon arrived yet the world was still pitch black. Hitomi took out her taro cards and decided perhaps it was time to do a reading.

She approached her drawer with hesitation. She took out her dusty cards.

She flips.

The card **Il Mondo. **The card of the world.

The second card **L'Amore. **The card of old lovers, she was frightened to continue her reading.

The third card **Il Guidizio. **The card of judgment.

She knew now that the world was trouble and that the old lovers, meaning herself and Van would be under judgment yet it was still unclear to her what kind of trouble the world was going to encounter and how would she ever see Van again to tell him about these things. She continued her reading.

The fourth card **La Luna**, the next **Il Sole**, and then next **La** **Stella** all related to the world and the astronomical phenomenal that is occurring.

The seventh and the last card were cards that brought Hitomi into tears.

**L' imperatore **and…. and…….. **La Morte**.

The emperor…. And………………………THE DEATH

She knew exactly what this meant. Something terrible was going to happen to Van again and at the moment, the same light shone from the stars like so long ago swifted Hitomi off and into the darkness.

* * *

Note: I kept this first Chapter short so hope you enjoy. Comment please D. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Black Void

Hitomi was falling through the darkness. Falling down a bottomless night till after several endless seconds, she was back on Gaea. All of her memories of this fond land, of Merle, Allen, Merlerna, Chid, and of Van.

On this beastly hot July day, Hitomi ventured into what is now known as the tale of the "Infinite Darkness".

"Yes.." , the grandmother said with reminiscence in her voice.

It was a ghastly night when Hitomi returned. She who will in a short time forge the destiny of your world. She looked at the water. It seemed like a mirror and the trees were still, as if nature was holding her breath.

As silent as a pin drop, she made her way through the forest, until she hit the bounty of the extravagant city of Fanelia –now fully rebuilt-.

"Magnificent", she whispered to herself.

She ran toward the front gates of the castle, her lungs panting for air, she was running towards where Van was residing. By the time she reached the golden gates, her breath was short and choppy.

She saw Van at the top of the castle on a balcony. She screamed with joy and excitement, "VAAANNNN!"

He heard Hitomi's voice. His face now illuminated with utter joy. Like so long ago, he spread his Elysium-like wings and swooped down, diving for Hitomi. And once again, Hitomi relived the moment, that one unforgettable moment when Van, for the first time, showed her his wings. She was once again, in complete and absolute awe. It was too much for Hitomi to bear; she fainted.

"You always faint don't you Hitomi..", sneered Merle.

She slept through the whole night.

"Merle! It's nice to see you too.." , Hitomi said politely." Merle, please leave for a bit, I'd like to be alone."

Hitomi has matured and so has Merle, without hesitation, she left. Before leaving she whispered, " You know, Van's engaged now… with Eilyn..Eilyn Lamont. Just thought you should know".

She then vanished from the room.

As the morning dawn swiftly appeared, Hitomi approached the balcony and took a deep breath of fresh Fanelian air. She was happy to be back. She has confronted her regrets for letting go of Van.

_He's engaged! _She thought to herself.

Hitomi was embracing a rich and dark suffering joy, glad that Van has moved on yet it was heartbreaking for Hitomi to hear the Van was no longer available. Questions filled her fragile mind and the urge of telling Van that she has never forgotten the day when they shared their very first kiss. And also for that spilt second, she was holding onto Van's hand as the blue light from earth was pulling her away. She was dying inside from those seconds. She has never felt this way about anyone.

_But it's tooo late now!_ As she thought of this reality, quiver and tears started to fill her voice as she whispered to herself, "I still love you, Van.. Van Slanzar de.. Fanel…"

Tears fell onto the floor and then a river formed. She has cried so much that one moment, never again would she need to cry. She has truly lost Van, her true love.

* * *

In the distance, a faint melody.

:Music:

A sparkle of sin, purifying..

Phantom, forever lasting..

Dazzled by this substance..

Drawn close in love with..

You are mine.

As I am yours.

* * *

_Eilyn Lamont. She must be a fair lady._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

_VAN! _She thought.

"HITOMI! Wow, I can't believe your back!", he said cherrfully.

He gave Hitomi a friendly hug.

"It's been five years now Hitomi, I didn't think I'd ever see you again.

:Eilyn walks into the room:

"Hitomi isn't it? So good to finally meet you", said Eilyn.

* * *

Review please! D 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hello again! Enjoy this update D Ps: this chapter is a little bit corny XD, but it suits my purposes!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Painful Encounter**

"It's Eilyn, isn't it?" Hitomi asked politely.

"Yes! Eilyn Fanel!" she said with a giggle.

"Oh, of course…"

"I'm sorry dear, Hitomi, have you met my fiancé Eilyn," it seemed as if Van almost didn't want to reveal this piece of news. Hesitation filled his voice.

"So.. Hitomi, what are you doing here?" changing the subject

"I.. I saw a vision, a terrible vision that foretold me about the disaster, and the death of.. the death of an emperor.", Hitomi said with fear.

"The emperor? What do you mean Hitomi?", questioned Van.

"Van, something of someone is going to kill you , and I wanted to warn you, to see you and to.." weeped Hitomi.

To once again feel your lips against mine and tell you I love you Van (she thought to herself)

"Hitomi, hun you have nothing to worry about. Van is perfectly fine", Eilyn said while leaning on Van's shoulder.

It appeared the Eilyn knew about Van's past with the girl from the mystic moon. Almost as if, she is jealous as she stroke his hair she said

"Gaea or should I say Fanelia has been in peace for 5 years now."

"I'm simply glad you're back on Gaea. How I've missed you." Van said.

"Here Hitomi:he opens her hands and a ruby oval shaped pendant appears: I believe this belongs to you. Thank you for allowing me to hold onto it but now that your back I won't need it as a token of our.." he stopped his words.

Everyone knew that the word to follow was love but Van did not dare speak of such matter in front of Eilyn. It was told that Van promised Eilyn to never speak of his past love, since she did not trust him.

"Eilyn?" asked Van, " Would you please send a parcel to Allen, Prince Chid and of course Princess Millerna of this wonderful news."

"Certainly sweetheart", she said with a sweet tone.

:Van grabs Hitomi's hands and puts her on his back and flew out the balcony door and on top of the castle's roof:

Hitomi was once again reminiscing about his wings. They landed soon after.

"Van, oh Van! Fanelia is breath-taking." she said with admiration.

"Yes look! The tailor, the inn and the church and there's the hospital." Van replied while pointing to several directions.

"And look" :points to the center":

In the middle of the city lies a garden in the shape of two circles entangled together.

"Hitomi, the garden is for you. To remind the people of fanelia that it was you, the savrious from the mystic moon.. ohh Hitomi how I've missed you so dearly."

:Van wanders around the roof:

He recollects about the past:

"After about six months you left, I was planning to take Escaflowne and fly to the mystic moon. I was willing to do anything, to just merely see a glimpse of your face. Merle tried to warn me that it wouldn't work . Heh, you know how stubborn I am. I tried, tens, no hundreds, no myriad number of times, but I did not succeed." He paused

Van.. please don't continue.. (she thought to herself)

"then.. Hitomi, then after a year later, I was working into rebuilding a home for the Lamonts. Where I met her.. Eilyn. Her family just came into town and she was soo sweet. Her voice reminded me of yours and her boyish yet graceful moments reminded me of you. Your eyes, your lips, your hair.. I thought I would never find anyone like you again, but I was wrong."

Van paused again

"I slowly, very slowly, stoped resisting all temptation. I gave in, I gave up. I gave up any hope of you ever coming back. I didn't know if you would even still remember me. Hitomi.. " :Van holds Hitomi's hands:

"Van, please no don't continue! Please.. I wish I had guts to walk away and forget about what we had. But I can't because I know you won't come after me.. and that's what hurt the most. It's hard to believe that the person who once brought smiles to my lips now brings tears to my eyes. Van, I understand. You may have given into temptation, but I will remain true. True to my feelings and… someday, somehow, perhaps I will move on as well. But , that day has not arrived and it may never reach it's destination. "

Silence filled the air and an impenetrable tension emerges. So thick, so gloomy and absolute silence surrounded them. She knew deep inside that no one will ever replace him in her heart. He will be her first, her last, her forever.

* * *

Review please and until next time! 


End file.
